Being With Frank Again
by Pricat
Summary: Newt has been thinking about Frank, and using a tracking spell, finds him but has a surprise for Newt
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _This was inspired after talking to my guy friend, and we were talking about Fantastic Beasts plus put me in Hufflepuff which fits plus I want to write a story where Frank becomes a father, plus maybe, just maybe that kid will go to Hogwarts since Professor Mcgongall is now the headmistress of Hogwarts, but that will be another story, here's hoping p,us my guy friend said that Frank is a griffin, so to me he is a griffin._**

 ** _Sorry for rambling, but in this Newt has been missing Frank since he let him go, but Frank has been exploring America and found a mate in a female eagle in the Grand Canyon, as my guy friend Arthur said the female Eagles were nice so it would be easier for Frank to mate with one of them plus his mate is with egg making Newt excited especially about being a godfather._**

* * *

 _I hope, that Frank is alright, after I let him go, plus I did prepare him the best I could when it came to finding a mate and he probably found one, if I'm lucky._

It was a year after the antics that had happened in New York involving the Swooping Evil which had led to him releasing Frank, so he could make the no-mAJ's forget what happened, plus after handing in his manuscripts to the Minstry of Magic, he had been thinking about a certain Orange feathered beast, plus had created a special spell, so he could find Frank again, because he was exploring America and not just Arizona.

"Wow, the Grand Canyon, Frank's going pretty far, but hope he's alright." Newt told himself.

He was using that spell, but found a cave there, guessing that Frank must be in there, going inside but grinned, seeing an nest guessing his boy had made it, but saw Frank nuzzle him because he'd missed him very much leading him somewhere making Newt curious and surprised seeing a female eagle nuzzling Frank impressing Newt since he'd taught him how. To win a mate.

"Aww she's with egg, which is very good, and maybe if it's your species than your mate, then it can go to Hogwarts, and be a student, since Professor Mcgongall is letting magical creatures be students, and very proud of you." Newt told him, as Frank was talking to him through squawks which Newt understood.

"Yeah, he or she can go to Hogwarts, but you want me to be what?" Newt asked him.

Frank was telling him, that he wanted him to be the kid's godfather, making the wizard male surprised but honoured, that Frank wanted him to be the godfather stroking his Orange feathered wing, hoping that Frank's mate did not mind plus hoped she let Frank explore and not tie him down, seeing Frank grin seeing a certain suitcase.

"Everybody is alright, Frank, but I'm just happy you're alright." Newt said softly feeling emotions stir up in him, like having to wipe Jacob's mind of the time he helped him get the beasts back in the suitcase which Frank was sensing seeing a tear wiping it from his cheek gently, because he cared about Newt very much.

"T-Thanks, but you know I can't stay here forever, plus I have a way of finding you." Newt told him, seeing the female eagle nuzzle Frank hearing her excited, making Newt's eyes widen.

"You mean she's going to lay the egg?" he said surprised, seeing Frank nod.

He had to stay and make sure the egg was alright, but saw Frank nervous because this was actually happening making Newt get it knowing they could get through this, seeing the egg come out and it was big making Newt excited, hearing Frank ask, if it was a griffin egg seeing Newt nod, making Frank excited.

"You should be very proud boy, as I knew you could do it, plus guess I did prepare you, for this but take care of your mate and the egg, alright?" Newt told him.

He was leaving the cave, but proud of Frank because he knew that this was supposed to happen hoping he could help Frank and Merida when the baby hatched, plus he had the tracking spell to find him again, hoping that the baby would be just as adorable as his father was.


	2. Encouraging Frank To Be Brave

**_A/N_**

 ** _This was inspired after talking to my guy friend, and we were talking about Fantastic Beasts plus put me in Hufflepuff which fits plus I want to write a story where Frank becomes a father, plus maybe, just maybe that kid will go to Hogwarts since Professor Mcgongall is now the headmistress of Hogwarts, but that will be another story, here's hoping p,us my guy friend said that Frank is a griffin, so to me he is a griffin._**

 ** _Sorry for rambling, but in this Newt has been missing Frank since he let him go, but Frank has been exploring America and found a mate in a female eagle in the Grand Canyon, as my guy friend Arthur said the female Eagles were nice so it would be easier for Frank to mate with one of them plus his mate is with egg making Newt excited especially about being a godfather._**

* * *

 _I hope, that Frank is alright, after I let him go, plus I did prepare him the best I could when it came to finding a mate and he probably found one, if I'm lucky._

It was a year after the antics that had happened in New York involving the Swooping Evil which had led to him releasing Frank, so he could make the no-mAJ's forget what happened, plus after handing in his manuscripts to the Minstry of Magic, he had been thinking about a certain Orange feathered beast, plus had created a special spell, so he could find Frank again, because he was exploring America and not just Arizona.

"Wow, the Grand Canyon, Frank's going pretty far, but hope he's alright." Newt told himself.

He was using that spell, but found a cave there, guessing that Frank must be in there, going inside but grinned, seeing an nest guessing his boy had made it, but saw Frank nuzzle him because he'd missed him very much leading him somewhere making Newt curious and surprised seeing a female eagle nuzzling Frank impressing Newt since he'd taught him how. To win a mate.

"Aww she's with egg, which is very good, and maybe if it's your species than your mate, then it can go to Hogwarts, and be a student, since Professor Mcgongall is letting magical creatures be students, and very proud of you." Newt told him, as Frank was talking to him through squawks which Newt understood.

"Yeah, he or she can go to Hogwarts, but you want me to be what?" Newt asked him.

Frank was telling him, that he wanted him to be the kid's godfather, making the wizard male surprised but honoured, that Frank wanted him to be the godfather stroking his Orange feathered wing, hoping that Frank's mate did not mind plus hoped she let Frank explore and not tie him down, seeing Frank grin seeing a certain suitcase.

"Everybody is alright, Frank, but I'm just happy you're alright." Newt said softly feeling emotions stir up in him, like having to wipe Jacob's mind of the time he helped him get the beasts back in the suitcase which Frank was sensing seeing a tear wiping it from his cheek gently, because he cared about Newt very much.

"T-Thanks, but you know I can't stay here forever, plus I have a way of finding you." Newt told him, seeing the female eagle nuzzle Frank hearing her excited, making Newt's eyes widen.

"You mean she's going to lay the egg?" he said surprised, seeing Frank nod.

He had to stay and make sure the egg was alright, but saw Frank nervous because this was actually happening making Newt get it knowing they could get through this, seeing the egg come out and it was big making Newt excited, hearing Frank ask, if it was a griffin egg seeing Newt nod, making Frank excited.

"You should be very proud boy, as I knew you could do it, plus guess I did prepare you, for this but take care of your mate and the egg, alright?" Newt told him.

He was leaving the cave, but proud of Frank because he knew that this was supposed to happen hoping he could help Frank and Merida when the baby hatched, plus he had the tracking spell to find him again, hoping that the baby would be just as adorable as his father was.


	3. Seeing The Egg Hatch

It was a few months later, when Newt was visiting Tina and Queenie in New York but he was distracted, hoping that Frank was okay along with his mate, Merida guessing soon the egg woukd hatch, and the male would be a father along with his kid maybe going to Hogwarts, when he or she was older so Tina guessed something was bothering him.

"I'm just worrying about Frank, as I hope his mate's egg has not hatched yet, plus a few months, he came to me being anxious about becoming a father, so I told him he had to be brave and that his mate and his kid needs him." Newt told her making her smile, at what he just said because he was very good, at Fibding and befriending magical creatures.

"Yes, as you really care about Frank, huh?" Tina asked him, as they were in a coffeehouse.

"Yes, as I foubd him in Egypt chained up, by traffickers so I could not leave him there, so I freed him along with bringing him into the suitcase, so we've been friends ever since, which was why letting him out of the suitcase to help New York was hard." Newt told her which moved her, knowing how kind Newt was and cared about him, even loved him seeing something buzz.

"It's time, the egg... I hope Frank is alright, along with Merida, cone on!" Newt told her.

Tina wondered what in the Wizarding world was going on,listening to him explain, appearing in the Grand Canyon, going to the cave, where Frank and Merida had made their home, entering along with Tina, making Frank happy seeing them, as Newt patted his orange feathered head gently, seeing the egg beginning to crack, hearing Merida encouraging tne baby inside to come out, seeing Frank join her, encouraging the kid.

Newt grinned, knowing his pep talk a few months ago had helped him feel brave enough, to be a father so was very proud of him seeing two baby orange feathered birds burst through, making Newt and Tina very impressed seeing Frank nudge Newt forward so he could meet his God kids, seeing them curious about him making Newt chuckle, hearing them squawking excited.

"Everything's alright, as your parents will be there for you, along with me, your godfather Newt." he told them.

Tina was seeing them imprinting with their parents and Newt, so was happy that things were alright, so was whispering to Frank, about things which Tina was curious, hoping that things were alright seeing Florisn and Fortscue who were Frank and Merida's sons being fed by their mother which was cute.

* * *

The other beasts in the suitcase were listening to Newt describe what it was like, to see Frank and Merida's egg hatch making them impressed, even Dougal hoping that Frank's kids were alright, seeing Newt nod, as he knew that the kids were alright, hearing Newt agree, because one day one of Frank's kids would be going to Hogwarts, knowing that magical creatures could become students, seeing Tina join him.

"Yes, but Frank was happy when the egg hatched, but it's alright, as he has Merida." Newt told her softly, looking away from her making her get it, that he was happy for Frank and Merida along with also being sad making her get it, sitting beside him, seeing Puckett on his shoulder who was trying to comfort him.

"Newt it's alright, you don't annoy me, even your beasts know this, to be true." Tina told him, surprising the wizard male at her words, because he thought that he annoyed her, when they'd first met.

"You don't annoy me, Newt, but you opened my eyes, to how amazing the Wizarding world is, plus you need somebody to look out for you, like how you look out for your beasts." Tina said to him.

He was nervous, but let her be here beside him, hearing Puckett shaking his head at this, knowing that he liked Tina but too shy to say so, so letting things be.


	4. Pancakes

"What's going on, why did you go to a certain cave?" Tina asked.

"Because Frank wanted my help, with his kids, you know?" Newt replied.

"I get it, you being the godfather, and all." Tina stated.

"To Frank, I'm still his friend, and friends help each other." Newt replied while drinking pumpkin juice.

It was a few days after Merida's egg had hatched, into two adorable Orange feathered baby birds, but Newt had been busy a lot with being the Wizarding world's leading authority on magical creatures, but also helping Frank and Merida with their newly hatched sons Florian and Fortescue, plus late the other night, Frank had came to Newt asking, if he could watch his feathery god sons which was why he'd been in the cave.

"He and Merida needed help, I am a magi zoologist after all." Newt stated to her, as she got it, that he was still very emotionally attached to Frank, but the other beasts were needing him too, unaware of what hevand Frank were planning, once Florian and Fortescue were old enough, hoping Merida would not be mad.

"Yeah, plus Queenie was asking about you, along with Jacob." Tina said to him.

That amused Newt, because he knew that Jacob and Queenie liked each other, the last time he'd been in New York, sighing as he did not want to think about that, eating pancakes which Tina had made from scratch since Queenie had taught her a special recipe, for Newt had never eaten pancakes before, plus had made them bird shaped, since he had Frank on his mind.

"These are really good, Tina, I must admit but makes sense, since Queenie is good at baking." Newt told her hoping that Florian and Fortescue weren't giving their parents too much trouble, despite being newly hatched, but Newt teaching Tina to talk to the beasts was distracting him.

He just was tending to the other beasts, plus unknown to him, the Niffler saw how shiny Tina's MACRUSA badge was, and had taken it, when both Newt and Tina did not notice, seeing Dougal get their attention, making Newt wonder what was wrong.

"Wait, where's my MACRUSA badge?" Tina asked, making Newt realise, that was what Dougal wanted to tell them, making Newt guess who had it, needing to find a certain fluffy, long shouted beast that was fixated with shiny things, finding the Niffler was burrowing something, guessing it was Tina's badge, grabbing it from the Niffler, making Tina impressed, as he handed it back to her.

"Thanks Newt, but the Niffler could not help it, like Frank." Tina said, making Newt sigh.

* * *

However a few nights later, Newt was surprised, finding Frank there guessing he wanted to visit, plus saw he was tired making Newt get it, hoping Tina woukd not flip out, if she woke up and found Frank here, guessing it was alright for him to sleep over guessing being a father was a good yet exhausting thing, plus it was good to see the Orange feathered male was here.

"It's good to see you too, Frank because I did miss you, plus hope that Florian and Fortescue have not been giving you much trouble." Newt told him, as he was making tea for them because it had been a long while seeing Dougal and Pickett also happy to see him.

"Just don't tell Tina, as she might freak, or think I brought you here." Newt told him, seeing Frank nod, as he did not want Newt to get into trouble, seeing them hanging out, talking into the night, catching up so at sunrise Frank was asleep, along with Newt hoping that Tina might get it.

Later, Tina was surprised, seeing Newt still asleep, plus Frank had became unseen, so he would not get Newt in trouble, wondering what he'd been doing all night, letting him be making breakfast for herself, leaving leftovers for him.

Later that morning, Newt was awake but groggy hoping that Frank was alright, hearing gentle snores, making him grin about this leaving him be, and going to eat breakfast sighing because Tina was very curious.


	5. Babysitting Frank's Kids

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people like.**

 **Newt is babysitting Florian and Fortescue, Frank and Merida's kids which is intresting but he handles them well as well as trying coffee for the first time, which makes him hyper, so Frank has to calm Newt down**

* * *

"Hey Florian, Fortescue, get back here, before you get into trouble, or your parents get back, because I don't want to have to tell them you both ran off!" Newt said, as he was babysitting his orange feathered god kids because Frank and Merida had needed a bit of alone time, like all parents.

Plus the Orange feathered males were running amok in Newt's bottomless suitcase, which worried the wizard, because there were many things that their little talons coukd get into, that might hurt them, hoping none of the other beasts were being bothered by Florian and Fortescue going inside.

"Whoa it's alright, they don't mean harm, they're just playing, or trying to get away with it." Newt said.

He saw Dougal wanting to help, like that time in Macy's but this was different, seeing both Orange feathered males getting sleepy which was very cute, reminding Newt of Frank at their age who had been a bit shy, hoping no traffickers or breeders would get their hands, on these two which was why Frank was very protective of his sobs stroking them gently.

"It's alright, as being mischievous would tire any little beast out, plus you remind me of your dad, at this age, yet he was shy around me at first." Newt said hearing Fortescue ask why, since they knew their godfather was nice.

"Because some Muggles were not very nice to him, before I came along, but not all Muggles are like that, you know which you'll figure out when you're older." Newt said, unaware Frank was there, and had been listening to what Newt had just told his sons.

"Yeah, they snuck in here, so I was making sure they were safe, plus they just went to sleep." Newt said, seeing Frank touch his shoulder gently, grinning because he knew Newt was great with beasts and baby beasts hoping that Merida was alright, seeing Frank nod, saying she was back at the nest plus he was telling him about the parts of America that he'd visited and telling Florian and Fortescue, about this.

"Hehe, they'll probably be explorers, after graduating from Hogwarts, eh?" Newt said to him.

Frank agreed, because he liked exploring America, while keeping his distance from Muggles, so hoped his sons would be like that, when they were older taking his sons home, happy that he could trust Newt with watching his sons.

* * *

"Why was Frank here, and in the suitcase, Newt?" Tina asked him, noticing him cleaning up after Florian and Fortescue after Frank had left with them, making Newt sigh because he cared about all the beasts in his suitcase, hoping that she was alright.

"I was baby beast sitting his and Merida's sons,Florian and Fortescue while Frank and Merida had a date night, Tina." Newt told her yawning making him sigh, hoping that Frank was alright, since he planned to explore more of America.

"Florian and Fortescue are cute, like their father, plus you make a good god father." Tina told him, seeing him nod because he cared about the creatures in the Wizarding world hoping that Florian and Fortescue were alright, but sleepy seeing Tina making coffee which impressed him.

"Here, this should help, since it helps a lot of us wizards, witches and non-majs or Muggles as you call them stay awake." she said to him handing him the mug seeing him sip it, because it was an acquired taste drinking, making Tina grin at this seeing him a little jittery making her guess, that this was the first time he'd had caffeine making some of the beasts worried for him, because he was acting weird.

"Maybe it was a mistake, to give him coffee, as he's not acting normal." Tina said to them.

She was then seeing Frank show up, wondering what the heck was going on with his wizard, glaring at Tina, guessing she was the reason that Newt was acting odd, since he having quite a strong bond with Newt, soothing him until he fell asleep putting him on his bed, making Tina surprised.

"Okay giving him coffee was not the best idea, in the Wizarding world but I care about Newt, I just made a mistake." Tina said to him seeing him fly off hoping Newt would be alright, when he woke up.

"Newt, you and Frank are very close, right?" Tina asked him the next morning.

"Yes, ever since I rescued him from Egypt, we became very close friends, like brothers actually, which is why he trusted me with watching over Florian and Fortescue as their godfather." Newt told her explaining that Frank was very shy about new people in his life, making Tina guess, that was why Frank was hostile towards her.


	6. Dealing With The Terrible Twos 6

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you still are enjoying.**

 **So in this chapter, Florian and Fortescue have a tantrum, which entering the terrible twos early, Newt tries to calm them down, with help from their father making him and Tina very impressed.**

* * *

"Whoa, what's going on, with those two?" Tina asked Newt.

"Florian and Fortescue are just throwing a tantrum, being little." Newt replied.

"That's considered a tantrum, Scamander?" Tina told him.

Newt was babysitting Frank and Merida's sons, and they had entered the terrible twos early, a stage every parent dreaded no matter if the infant was a muggle or a magical beast, seeing both thunderbird infants were creating mini storms inside as a tantrum which impressed and also worried Newt, in case the otjer beasts were upset, seeing Frank there shielding both Newt and Tina.

"Thanks boy, as they were fine after you left, and then this started happening." Newt told him.

Tina was seeing Frank calming F,organ and Fortescue down, seeing the storms die down, hoping nobody in Arizona got curious or wondered where the storms were coming from, seeing them calmer making Newt wonder, what had made both Florian and Fortescue melt down like that, seeing Frank making sure his sons would behave, for Newt before leaving unaware Tina was staring at one of his legs.

"Yeah, I'll explain later, when Florian and Fortescue take their nap." Newt told her.

She saw Frank leave, now that things were calmer, and his sons were behaving making Newt grin, checking on the other beasts, to make sure that were alright, plus Pickett was in his pocket and had been amused, by what had happened.

"Tnat's good, that none of them were freaked out, by that tantrum." Newt told her.

* * *

Tina was listening to Newt explain how he'd found Frank in Egypt, and freed him from being chained up, along with why one of Frank's legs had scars, hoping that Florian and Fortescue never have that happen to them, making Tina guess that was why he was so good with all the beasts in the suitcase, seeing Pickett, his favourite Bowtruckle peek out from Newt's jacket pocket

"I've always been fascinated with them, plus my mother was a fancy hippogriffs breeder." Newt said softly, because both Florian and Fortescue were taking their nap, which might make them feel better, instead of being stormy seeing little cloud and sun patterns appear on tnem.

"You mean the snooty Kimd, and bet you tried to play with them, knowing you." Tina replied.

"Yep, she would be surprised, by me trying to ride them, which she found cute." Newt told her.

She liked being around him, plus saw a letter come for him, seeing him read it, that his niece, Kayley was coming to live with him, making him grin seeing that soon, Florian and Fortescue would have somebody to cuddle them.


	7. Breaking the Ice

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and hope that you are enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, Newt's niece comes to live with him and very shy, but meeting Frank helps break the ice, with Kayley along with Florian and Fortescue, his sons plus meets Tina.**

* * *

"So, your niece Kayley is coming, to live with you, but how does Frank feel about this, along with the other beasts?" Tina asked Newt, as they were having tea in his kitchen, after helping him set up a room for Kayley plus Kayley was like him.

"He's a little scared, but I know Florian and Fortescue are going to love her, and she'll want to cuddle them knowing her." Newt told her, seeing Frank there guessing Florian and Fortescue were driving him and Merida crazy.

"It's alright, plus all parents get like that, but it's normal." Newt told him, seeing the male thunderbird sit beside him which Tina did find cute, since he was beginning to trust her a bit, plus hoped that Newt's niece was like his wizard, making Newt get it.

"Oh she is, but you'll like her, along with Florian and Fortescue." Newt told him.

"That's good, because she needs a friend, if she's like you." Tina told him.

They were enjoying this, but saw Florian and Fortescue here, making Frank grin at his sons, because they were mischievous little ones makimg Newt chuckle, at how cute they were knowing that Kayley was going to love them, like how he and Frank had a strong bond grinning hoping that things would work out, seeing Tina curious as she knew that Frank was very sweet, especially with Newt.

She saw Hm cleaning the bandage on Frank's leg, making Florian and Fortescue whimper, making Newt get it, they were loyal to their parents and loyalty was part of being in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, so knew when they did go there, he knew the thunderbird youngsters would probably be in Hufflepuff too, putting a clean bandage on Frank's leg.

"It's alright you two, your dad is feeling better, but thankfully, that will never happen to you two." Newt said, seeing Frank comforting his sons which Tina found cute knowing that seeing their father in pain had upset them, so was letting them be.

* * *

A few days later, Newt was woken by some of the creatures in his suitcase, going downstairs realising that today was the day, that Kayley was coming to live with him, and his beasts getting up and dressed just in case, going to feed the beasts in the suitcase hoping that Kayley would want to help him, knowing she loved being around him and his beasts plus he had heard from her parents, that she'd gotten into Hogwarts but she was not sure.

He saw that Frank was here, along with Florian and Fortescue as he sensed that Newt might need him, since Kayley was coming today seeing Newt nod, stroking Frank's wing, plus Florian and Fortescue were excited, making the male wizard chuckle while making tea just as Kayley arrived, curious about the Thunderbirds in her uncle's living room.

"Aww, these little ones are cute, did you rescue them?" Kayley asked sitting on the carpet beside Florian and Fortescue, plus both male thunderbird youngsters were imprinting on her, just like Frank with her uncle making him proud.

"No, I didn't rescue them, they're my friend Frank's kids, but they and you are becoming good friends." Newt told her, making Kayley grin, because she liked being around Frank, along with Florian and Fortescue, making Newt grin, plus was inviting Tina over for dinner, hoping that Kayley didn't mind, that Tina was coming over.

"W-Who's Tina, uncle Newt?" Kayley asked while playing with Florian and Fortescue, and being cute.

"A very good friend of mine, Kayley, nothing to worry about." Newt assured her but was seeing Frank nuzzling her, sensing like Newt, the girl was anxious so nuzzling her was helping her calm down, as it was working.

"Thanks Frank, as I needed that, but you should stay, if you want." Kayley said.

Newt saw Merida, who was Frank's mate here, guessing she was wondering where her husband and kids had gone, but Kayley got it seeing them go home making Kayley hope that they would come back, making Newt get it, seeing the Niffler wanting to play so was playing with him which was making Newt relieved, because she was wanting to play, with Florian and Fortescue.

Plus Tina was here, surprised that Kayley had arrived, and grinned hearing that she'd met Frank along with Florian and Fortescue that had made her feel welcome, plus had been playing with the Niffler, seeing the girl shy around her making Tina get it like Newt had been when they had first met, breaking the ice with her, as she was playing fetch with the Niffler, by throwing coins.

She would help Kayley too, just like Newt would, seeing dinner was ready, as Kayley was going to the kitchen.


	8. Taking Care Of Some Bad Guys

"Wait, he went where, uncle Newt?" Kayley asked

"New York, since he and I went there before, it's where I met Tina." Newt replied.

"But why would he go there, uncle?" Kayley replied to him.

Newt had gotten word from Tina, that Frank was in New York, making Newt realise that the male thunderbird sensed danger despite it being supernatural danger, so he and Kayley were going there, to see what Frank was doing there, hoping no Muggles had seen him, before MACUSA got involved.

"Maybe your American friends can help, you know?" Kayley said, as they arrived in Manhattan, seeing Queenie and Jacob there, making Newt guess they had found a certain thunderbird seeing Jacob nod, saying he'd found Frank curled up in a big orange feathered ball, in his bakery, making Newt, Queenie and Tina exchange a look.

"Go easy on him, as he stopped some criminals that were up to no good, you know?" Tina said to Newt, as they were following Jacob to his bakery, plus it was still dark out, so nobody besides those thieves had seen Frank, making Newt proud hoping MACUSA had taken care of those thieves.

Upon entering the bakery, they could hear soft whimpering noises, making Newt's protective ins

tincts wild, guessing the male thunderbird was hurt, seeing Kayley nod, hoping her uncle could help him, seeing her uncle stroking Frank's orange feathery back, seeing him look up at him.

"It's alright boy, but proud of you, as you were protecting the city, but I can fix you up, and bet your sons will be curious, when you tell them." Newt said gently to him, bandaging the wing, seeing Frank nuzzle his cheek gently but happy, seeing Tina and Kayley were here but hungry, making Newt chuckle guessing he was exhausted.

"Well flying all the way here, and fighting bad guys would do that, to you." Kayley said gently, making Jacob grin, because the girl was like a mini Newt, making Tina giggle at this.

"Yeah, she is into magizoology, like me." Newt told her, making Kayley confused, not getting what she meant, calming Frank down along with her uncle, which Tina found cute.

* * *

"You think, that Frank's alright?" Kayley asked softly.

"I believe so, as we were helping him out, you know?" Newt replied.

It was a few days later, after following Frank to New York, so they were back at Newt's house, plus it was morning so was having breakfast, after feeding the beasts in the suitcase, so was hoping that a certain thunderbird had gotten back to Arizona safely, before his mate and sons worried, telling Kayley to stay, using the tracking spell, appearing in the cave that Frank and his family lived in.

Newt hoped, that things were alright going inside the cave relieved, seeing Merida cuddling Frank carefully, as he woukd let them be seeing Florian and Fortescue curious, as to why their godfather was here, seeing Newt grin.

"Your dad was taking care of bad humans in New York, but he'll be alright, just go easy on him." he told both male thunderbird youngsters seeing them get it, going back to their nest making Newt get it, leaving for now, returning to his house seeing Kayley relieved hearing him tell her, that Frank was alright.


	9. Even Beasts Enjoy Snow

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the series, but thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing, plus inspired this one as it is snowing where she lives so we were imagining a snow day for the entire Scamander family, beasts included so here we go._**

 ** _In this one, it is snowing where thevScamander family live, so Kayley, Newt and the beasts are enjoying the snow day ._**

* * *

 _Wow, it's snowing, we goo ta wake dad, Uncle Newt and Kayley, so we can have fun together._

It was still January, but now it was snowing, and Frank, Florian and Fortescue had visited for the holidays, which made Newt very happy, that the tjree males had spent the holidays, because he'd missed Frank remembering the antics Florian and Fortescue had caused on Halloween, so wondered why Florian and Fortescue were excited, plus Tina wondered what was wrong, putting on her glasses.

 _Woah, it's so pretty outside, so that must be why my Brotjers are so excited, but today feels like a fun day, I guess so hope they're not waking Uncle Newt up, with their antics or daddy._

Newt was awake, stunned that it was a snow day, realising that Florian and Fortescue were so excited, knowing maybe today, it would be alright, to let some of the beasts outside to play in the snow, as long as they were careful, not letting any Muggles see them especially Albus so was putting the disillusionment charm on the male Hippigriff.

"Serioysly, the beasts can come out and play, uncle?" Kayley asked excitedly over breakfast, making Newt chuckle at her reaction.

"Yes, as long as they behave, but things are going to be intresting." Newt told her.

She couldn't wait to teach the beasts the magic of a snow day, which she knew already, dressing warmly plus swiping her uncle's scarf, wearing a Hippigriff beanie hat running inside the suitcase.

"Come on you guys, let's go outside into thevSnow!" she said making the beasts curious, following her outside, curious, at all the snow seeing Nigel scooping up snow, putting it into his pouch, making Kayley nervous, in case his fur stank showing how to make snowballs seeing some of them copying, plus Kayley was making snow angels.

She saw the beasts copying, using their bodies which she and Newt thought adorable, seeing Tina walking slowly, because she was unsure of this snow stuff, seeing her brothers starting their antics, making her sigh making Kayley get, that Tina was not used to the snow helping build snow things, seeing the female thunderbird chick helping, hearing Frank nervous, because Florian and Fortescue had dumped snow all over Newt, which was funny.

"My uncle's alright, Frank, he knows they're just playing." she assured the older male thunderbird.

"She's right, as they're just having fun, like all kids and beasts theirvage." Newt assured him shivering, as Frank nuzzled him gently, plus Nigel was burrowing in the snow, making Newt shake his head.

He knew that things were getting intresting, plus noticed, it was getting colder not wanting the beasts to get cold or sick, knowing Anotjer good thing about snow days, hot chocolate, seeing Kayley agree, as they were going inside.

He was leading the beasts or most of them into the kitchen, seeing Frank, Albus, Florian, Fortescue, Nigel and Tina in the living room, being calm, especially Nigel guessing the snow antics had helped keep them out of mischief, giving those with talons mugs of cocoa putting some in a cup for Nigel.

"I should see what Florian, Fortescue and Tina are doing." he said to them.

He saw that Florian and Fortescue were taking an nap, but Tina was reading, which was a good thing, knowing she liked reading, since discovering she could, using her glasses, guessing she was not that fond of thevSnow, liking the hot chocolate making him grin, hoping things were calming down after earlier.


	10. Calming A Panicky Newt

**_A/N_**

 ** _This one was inspired by my guy friend when we were at Starbuck's today, imagining Newt having Aspergers and then having a panic attack so I could not help myself, as the mental image of Newt curled up in a ball was stuck in my head all of today so had to write after coming home from drama class_**

 ** _In this one, the beasts especially Vrank are surprised, seeing Newt upset and having a panic, so set to comfort him, because they care about him very much, like how he cares about them._**

* * *

 _Something's wrong with my sweet cinnamon roll of a wizard, as our bond is strong but I wonder, what has him worrying?_

 _Frank can sense that something's wrong with Newt, he loojs shaky and not the brave guy that took on Grinwald, maybe shiny things might help him feel better, or Puckett might help._

It was night time and indeed, something was wrong with Newt, as most of the beasts, especially Frank and Nigel could see because the male wizard/magizoologist was sitting on the floor of the suitcase, his heart pounding because Ms Tina Goldstein wanted to go on a date, which made him frightened, and his anxiety rise.

 _He needs us, as he is always like this, just like me, when I'm anxious or screech, maybe we can help scare his worry away but it's cute that Nigel is trying to help._

"I-I'm alright, d-don't worry, I just need to be brave, but I find it hard!" Newt said, as some of the beasts were confused, and worried not knowing what they could do, that would help Newt calm down.

Albus was then putting a talon gently on the male's shoulder, massaging it, seeing Frank get it, knowing how Newt would comfort him, when he was upset wrapping a wing aroubd him, feeling how shaky Newt was which made him, and Puckett frown seeing Newt uncurl from tne ball he'd been sitting in, seeing him looking up at them, with misty eyes.

"I-I guess I am scared, about the date thing, because I feel lije I annoy everybody, but you care about me, plus I do get like this a lot." Newt said, while taking deep breaths making Frank get it, as he and Albus were cuddling him, soothing his anxiety seeing him sleepy resting his head on Frank's lap as the male thunderbird was hearing him sniffling.

"Sshh brain, be quiet so I can relax, before Tina gets here." Newt told himself, feeling sleepy.

Albus was seeing the male magizoologist asleep, seeing that maybe sleeping might help Newt calm down, Pkus wanted Tina to get that Newt was shy, having panic attacks so they could teach her, how to understand him.

"We should let him sleep, but yes, you have a point as Tina sometimes doesn't get how our boy ticks." Albus replied to the male thunderbird seeing him watching over Newt, seeing Florian and Fortescue, along with his Tina playing but saw Newt's Tinaarrive wondering if Newt was alright, seeing him asleep.

She heard from Kayley that Newt had a panic attack about them hanging out, making her get it, he was shy so was taking his time, getting an idea since she had brought food with her, making Kayley grin hoping her uncle would feel better, after he woke up, seeing the beasts curious.

Later, Newt woke up, feeling better wondering if Tina was alright, leaving the suitcase, as some of the beasts followed especially Nigel as they were protective of Newt seeing him and Tina having a picnic, which was very cute, because Newt was very shy so they were looking out for him, seeing Frank nod.


	11. Teaching Bolt Skills

Kayley grinned, watching her uncle tending to but also playing with the beasts knowing how much he cared about them, even risking his life to protect them which she found very sweet, plus was nervous about going to Hogwarts because she knew that her uncle loved having her here, seeing a certain thunderbird sense her aura.

"I'm just thinking about things, we don't have to bother my uncle, besides he's really happy right now." she said.

Frank shook his feathery head, seeing Florian and Fortescue goofing around, with Bolt chasing after them which amused Kayley, scooping him up despite him getting a little bigger, knowing maybe taking him to school with her might not be a good idea making Newt and Frank curious about her train of thought.

"Well, Bolt is dependent on me, and won't leave my side, but I have to go to classes plus here, he has his cousins to hang out with, you know?" Kayley said making Newt get it, but sometimes magizoologists had to make tough choices

"You don't have to go just yet, so maybe we can teach Bolt some thunderbird things, that way he might be ready, by the time you do go, eh?" Newt said to her, looking at Frank making the male thunderbird get it, like when Newt had taught him, plus on day he would teach Florian and Fortescue but not yet, seeing Kayley hug him.

Newt coukd feel she was shaky, guessing she just had jitters about going to Hogwarts, but keeping it quiet making both Frank and Newt exchange a look, guessing Bolt was not the only one that needed help, but Kayley needed help seeing her playing with baby occamies which Newt foubd cute, letting her be making Frank wonder, why Kayley was nervous abot going to school.

"I guess we should let her tell us, when she feels up to it, you know?" Newt said nuzzling him getting sleepFy

Frank was not minding, because sometimes his wizard did get tired, so he liked helping him get rested, seeing Kayley there whom he considered his niece, sit beside him, guessing she wanted to talk, knowing Newt would be happy when he woke up.

"I know uncle Newt is excited about me going there, but what if I'm not sorted into Hufflepuff like uncle Newt, or if the other kids think I'm weird, you know?" Kayley said making Frank get it, stroking her shoulder gently with a talon to try and calm her knowing she probably worried about her uncle, while she would be gone, so teaching Bolt might be a good thing.

That way Bolt could help her when she got like this, sighing just letting the girl be, like when Newt got anxious.

* * *

"You're teaching Bolt, to help Kayley out, not worry so much while she's at school?" Newt said, seeing Frank nod.

It was later that day, and Newt was wondering what Frank was doing with stuff, to build an nest as he already knew how to do that, guessing he was teaching Bolt things he needed to know, if he wanted to go with Kayley to Hogwarts so she could stay calm which Newt thought was a good idea, seeing Florian and Fortescue wanting to help.

"That's a good idea to help your dad teach Bolt, but you two are too little yet." he told them, seeing them go play making Kayley wonder what was going on, making Frank and Newt exchange a look, knowing she would appreciate what they were doing plus was drinking pumpkin juice.

"We're just teaching Bolt what he needs to learn, you know?" Newt told her.

She was seeing Bolt happy to see her, but Frank was getting him to focus, making him annoyed making Newt grin at his little meltdown just letting him be, making Kayley guess, that he just wanted her around, making Newt sigh.

"Maybe later, but I should go, boy." Kayley said leaving the suitcase, but she knew that he was learning to go with her to Hogwarts so was letting her uncle be, along with Frank so he could teach Bolt what he needed to know.


	12. Adopting An New Beast

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and sorry for not updating in so long, but my excitement for the next Fantastic Beasts movie in November made me want to update, besides we have two more months to go.**

 **In this chapter, Frank and Newt go to Arizona where thinderbirds are commonly found and meet and adopt a female thunderbird chick that is partially sighted, naming her Tina.**

 **I hope everybody enjoys.**

* * *

Newt was excitable, as he and Frank were going to Arizona where Thunderbird's were very commonly found there so was hoping to help his friend make friends with others of his species, arriving there hearing thunderbird youngsters snickering and making fun of something making Frank curious seeing a female thunderbird youngster in the centre of things.

"What's your problem, why being mean to her?" Newt asked them, stunning the group of thunderbird youngsters that a human, let alone a wizard could understand them, seeing Frank realise the female was partially sighted getting it, scaring the youngsters off.

"Thank you for helping, those guys are always mean to me." she said.

"You're welcome, I'm Newt and that's Frank, do you havecan name?" Newt said.

"No I don't Pkus I don't have a family, you know?" she told them.

Frank and Newt then made up their minds, to adopt her plus Newt naming her Tina surprised Frank, seeing the female thunderbird youngster nuzzling Frank made them smile as she was getting into the suitcase so they could help her out.

They knew that their unique family would be able to help her, plus accept her knowing she might be shy, thanks to those thunderbird chucks that had been picking on her, so they could boost her confidence, making Newt remember when he had first met and freed Frank.

* * *

"Did you have a good trip, you two?" Nigel asked, seeing Newt nod.

"Yes, plus we brought an new friend home from Arizona." Newt said.

"You mean the little thinderbird with Frank?" Dougal asked.

It was a few days later and Frank and Newt had returned from Arizona, so the other beasts were very happy, to see them back which Newt got plus saw Frank imprinting with Tina which was cute, surprised by her name that Newt had given the female thunderbird youngster knowing what the inspiration had been seeing Newt blush.

"Yes, my Tina inspired it, plus Frank is going to help her with things, because she is partially sighted so we adopted her." Newt said impressing the beasts knowing how Newt cared deep,y about their kind, seeing Frank agree seeing Florian and Fortescue there making Tina curious but shy, making Frank get it, calming his sons down, hearing them ask.

"This is Tina, your new sister from Arizona." Newt told them, knowing they were curious.

"Why is she hiding, doesn't she like us?" Florisn asked confused.

"She is just getting used to things here, besides us." Frank said.

"Ohhh that makes sense, but she is cute." Fortescue said.


End file.
